


we need to talk about kevin

by giveupgetdown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveupgetdown/pseuds/giveupgetdown
Summary: Being FP Jones' son means that the Serpents have mutual respect for Jughead, so he's not too surprised when Joaquin comes to him to have a talk about Kevin Keller.





	

Kevin starts calling Joaquin his boyfriend after their third date. He’s sitting at a booth in Pops with Veronica next to him, listening to every word as if he’s describing Hollywood drama. Jughead sits between Archie and Betty.

“Bad boys are always so sexy,” Veronica gushes, “This is like what Grease would be if Danny was into biker bars instead of cars and Sandy was the sheriff’s daughter."

“Too bad the residents of Riverdale don’t break out into song,” Jughead smirks, causing Veronica to roll her eyes.

“How does Joaquin get into those bars anyway?” Archie asks. “Don’t all the Serpents hang out there?”

Kevin shrugs. “Joaquin says he’s always been interested in bikes.”

Jughead raises his eyebrows. Something about Kevin’s voice suddenly changed and Jughead knows for a fact that Joaquin’s older brother has been a Serpent since Joaquin was little.

He shrugs it off and barely listens as Kevin continues to talk about the date.

 

Jughead is working on a biology assignment when someone knocks on the door. He's at FP's trailer even though his dad left in the morning to do whatever Serpent business that he's doing. Jughead can't help but be disappointed that his dad is still heavily involved but he's been doing better with staying sober lately so he'll take it one small victory at a time.

He opens the door to find Joaquin standing in front of him, looking around nervously.

“Hey,” Joaquin says.

“Hi,” Jughead replies, “My dad’s not home.” He’s about to close the door when Joaquin extends his arm and stops him. “I’m here to see you,” Joaquin confesses.

Jughead looks at him in slight confusion before stepping aside and allowing Joaquin to walk past him. 

“So,” Joaquin starts, breaking the silence. “You’re friends with the sheriff’s kid?”

“You mean your _boyfriend_?” Jughead asks.

Joaquin runs his hands through his hair. “So he’s already calling us that?”

“What’s the matter?” Jughead questions, “do you not return the feelings back?”

Joaquin glares at Jughead. Sometimes both of them wonder why they continue to have these types of talks. Joaquin is one of the younger Serpent members. When he first starting hanging out with the gang he was cocky. With an older brother already a member it was clear that Joaquin would get his own jacket when the time was right. He and the other recruits would do their usual bullying towards kids from Riverdale High. Jughead was included in the beginning.

It went on until Joaquin and his friend thought it would be funny to push Jughead down to the ground one day as he was leaving Pop's and steal his beanie.

They’d gone to a Serpents meeting laughing and throwing the beanie around to each other. They hadn’t noticed FP’s presence until he stopped the laughter by asking, “What’s this?”

FP grabbed the beanie out of Joaquin’s hand.

“It’s nothing,” he said, “it belongs to some loser down at the high school.”

FP nodded but kept looking at the beanie in his hands.

“What’s the kid’s name?”

Joaquin’s friend shrugged. “Something stupid. Judhead or something.”

FP's eyes had a glare to it but he laughed.

“Jug,” he said. The boys looked at him in confusion.

“It’s _Jug_ head,” FP clarified. “I know that because I gave him the nickname, just like I gave him his real name.”

Joaquin and his friend turned pale.

FP held the beanie up. “I’m giving this back to him,” he told the boys, “and if either of you dumbasses decide to mess with my kid again you’re gone. Got it?”

The boys nodded as FP left them alone. Joaquin stopped bothering Jughead after that interaction with his father. He’d see him around at the drive in, working and sometimes talking to FP on his breaks. One night, when the recruits were a little drunk, Joaquin stumbled into the projection building and startled Jughead.

“You got anything scary?” Joaquin slurred. “These movies are shit.”

Jughead rolled his eyes.

“If I played Evil Dead every night I’d probably get fired. I’ve tempted it, though.”

Joaquin’s eyes widened. “Dude. I love Evil Dead.”

“Then I’ll let you know the next time I play it," Jughead tells him.

Joaquin gave him a thumbs up and stumbled out of the building. That was the start of their friendship that led them to Joaquin standing nervously in front of Jughead.

“Kevin really likes me,” Joaquin confesses, and remembers a previous conversation where he admitted the same thing to another Jones.

“Is that a problem?” Jughead asks.

Joaquin laughs bitterly. “C’mon dude. I work for your dad. How can anything _not_ cause a problem?”

“Does Kevin know that you’re a Serpent?”

“I showed him the tattoo the first night I kissed him,” Joaquin says. “He didn’t seem too concern. Must be a sheriff’s kid thing.”

“Look,” Jughead sighs, and plops down on the couch. “You’re right. Kevin really likes you, and Kevin’s a good kid. If dating him is gonna mess him up in the end then do the right thing and break his heart now before it get’s too damaged.”

Joaquin stares at the carpet and nods.

“Good talk,” he tells Jughead, and gives him a small wave before heading towards the door.

“Wait,” Jughead says, and Joaquin turns around. “Kevin and I aren’t the best of friends, but he’s still a friend. So if you do end up hurting him you’ll definitely regret it.” he warns.

Joaquin stares at him and laughs. “It’s moments like this where I can definitely tell that you’re FP’s son.” He then exits the house and leaves Jughead alone to ponder that statement.

 

Jughead goes towards the entrance to Pop’s and hears laughter coming from where the dumpster is next to the building. He sees Joaquin and Kevin emerging from the shadows. Kevin leans in and kisses Joaquin before leaving. Joaquin catches Jughead’s stare and looks down at the ground as walks away.

Jughead sits down at a booth and puts his head in his hands. Jughead knows his dad’s gang, he knows Joaquin, and he knows Kevin. This whole thing has the potential to end badly and he hopes it doesn't. He orders a soda and a burger and when his food comes he pushes his thoughts aside.

Jughead eats his dinner, and on the other side of town Joaquin and his friend go to another Serpents meeting, and Jason Blossom’s jacket stays stored away in a duffle bag in Joaquin’s closet.


End file.
